


welcome back

by targaryenwriter



Category: Emilia Clarke Kit harington
Genre: Emilia Clarke - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kit Harington - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, kimilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryenwriter/pseuds/targaryenwriter
Summary: It has been six months since the news spreed up in the internet world. Kit Harington and Rose Leslie have ended their marriage in good terms; the now single stars have made a press announcement themselves telling the story, their love was nowhere to be seen anymore.
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington
Comments: 68
Kudos: 97





	1. Ramen and home made bread

It has been six months since the news spreed up in the internet world. Kit Harington and Rose Leslie have ended their marriage in good terms; the now single stars have made a press announcement themselves telling the story, their love was nowhere to be seen anymore. 

“So, here we are” thought Kit entering his house in London. Rose left for Scotland the same day of the announcement, and he has been living in a located apartment for six months now. He was good there, the apartment has a cozy space with a living room and kitchen with big windows where he usually spend hours during the week, reading, doing crosswords, working out, cooking and eating, and so on. He loved to spend Sundays in bed, the other space in the house with a big bed, some plants and a big window, some Sundays he wondered… “where are you”. 

He was back in his place, that big house with two floors and a little back garden with a garden desk and two chairs. The grass has grown a lot, but the flowers where glowing like time never has passed here. 

When he closed the door he took a deep breath, and then he realized. In his located apartment it was always the smell of recently made coffee and bread baking in the oven, and the breeze when the windows were open was utterly refreshing. Here, there was nothing. He left the keys in the dressing table and went to open the curtains. The light invaded the room letting him see that the time has passed inside the house, everything was the way they left it; but when he looked through the window, the flowers were glowing in the back garden like time never has passed there.

He has spent one week rearranging the house, he tried so much to make it look like the cozy apartment where he has been spending his last six months so he has put the sofa and the TV next to a window near the open kitchen, and as the living room was so big and spacious, he brought to the first floor the mattress of his huge bed ant put it in the other side of the living room with some plants and a little side table with the books he was actually trying to read. 

He was baking some bread in the oven with the radio spitting shit Saturday music, he was going to cook some soup for the diner with himself he has arranged in the front garden with the sunset and a good book. Suddenly he heard a car parking in front of the urbanization of houses, and then he saw her… it has been a lot of time since he last saw her, almost a year. There she was, stepping out of the car with her security behind. She looked tired, but beautiful. Hi thoughts went back to the very first time he met her, in that bar in Belfast. Could it be possible to love someone for a long period of time without stopping? Could it be possible to fall in love several times with the same person? 

The ovens beep brought him back to reality. She was walking up to her house, literally 2 houses up from his. His home made bread was asking for some fresh air, it was cooked. The realization hit him once again, he is a new man, he does not drink excessively (just a good wine in diners with himself), he has projects and ambitions, everything else was in the past, Rose, this fucking house and its modern decoration, the divorce, their common friends (her friends)… and so on. Wait. No, not everything. 

So he took out his phone and started writing a message. 

“Hey you! I have made some ramen and home made bread, I have seen you through the window and thought you were hungry, want to pass by and catch up? PD. I’m back.”


	2. A cute date

She was walking through her door, exhausted. She had a look before closing the door, she would have to change some furniture again, this was definitely not feeling like home. She closed the door and suddenly a “beep” on her phone startled her. “What the hell” she thought, and she put out the phone and looked at the notifications (548 whatsapps, of course it was Friday and it was zoom night with her friends; instagram, mail, calls). She let out a breath and went directly to her bathroom to have a nice bath alone with herself and some music.

Once fresh and dressed with comfortable clothes for the night, she went to the kitchen to have something out of the freezer for dinner. Oh gods she was hungry. She discarded the idea when she watched at the clock, so she took her phone in order to order some diner. 

Her iphone came to live when she sowed her face to the blocked screen (new technologies). All the notifications came to welcome her back to real life, so she started to answer everything. She was exhausted so she apologized with her friends and told the next Friday she was in for the game, she send a quick “I’m home save” to her mom and entered to instagram to look a bit some news. There she watched his poet friend making some poetry, and some coments in her recently uploaded photo. 

She was going to call the soup shop near the urbanization when she realized she has a new sms. She opened the app and… christ, the least she was expecting:

Kit:  
“Hey you! I have made some ramen and home made bread, I have seen you through the window and thought you were hungry, want to pass by and catch up? PD. I’m back.”

So, he was back. Sure she has read the news six months ago, but they have been apart for almost a year, it was not polite coming for her to call him, she felt back then she was intruding somewhere she doesn’t belong. Does she? She was his best friend after all, and so was his ex wife’s too. She knew news where there to read but she knew them too, “the love was nowhere to be seen? Come on!”. So she imagined they split up because no, there was no love, no passion between them, but she also imagined things where not all butterflies and lemon trees. 

The beep in her phone telling her her friends were ok with her absence brought her back to the present, and so she decided to answer him: 

“I had a date in about half an our, we have no plan made and no food home so we can pass by if you are ok with it. Missed you” 

Send.

Not a minute has passed when she received an answer:

Kit:  
“It’s fine, come when you are ready” 

And so she went to her room and started taking out the clothes from the wallet and putting it to the wardrobe. She put some music and hoped her date won’t be late, she have missed Kit and she want so bad to catch up and… why not, get to know what happened between them two.  
She has always known that kit was not as in love as Rose was. Since the day they met, she has always known him as a helpless romantic, a man for another century. He was serious but sensual, gentle and passionate all the same, he was a bit of a soulmates believer, always daydreaming with a big house with a yard and a lake nearby, dogs, children, and the love of his life. 

He has been a mess a year ago, but she got to know that the rehabilitation center cleared his mind. She has got to know too that he hasn’t been drinking nor hitting parties in a while. She hasen’t seen him in a while, will they be the same? 

She tried to remember the last time they were together. He accompanied her to the clinic to make some annual review of her brain, everything was fine but she was a bit nostalgic and their conversation hit some point she will never forget. “what are we doing here living if we don’t do what we really want to do?”. She remembered how he looked at her, how he hugged her. “Will they still be that kind of friends?” and with kind of friends I mean those friends that will do anything for the other. “Will he see me like he used to do?”

DING DONG

So her date was here, and she will see kit in a while. She checked herself in the entrance mirror and went nervously to open the door.

“Hi Em! Sorry for being late I didn’t want to bring him here you know…”

“Ben, it’s Ok! Come on”

She opened the door further and he stepped inside. She closed the door and immediately fell to the flor to greet her date.

“Hi my sweet sweet sweet teddy! Have you been a good boy to you uncle?”

Ben stared at her with a smile, he went to the kitchen to leave Teds backpack with his things and a bag with food and some snacks for him; then he stepped outside and tell her sister he needed to get going. He was heading to their mum’s for diner and asked Emilia if she wanted to come, but she told him she was so tired and she only wanted to lay down with Ted and watch som TV, so he went alone telling his goodbyes to his sister.

Once alone, she started pacing her living room telling Ted about Kit’s message and some of her feelings. When she looked down to Ted, he was looking back at her not understanding quite well what was going on. So, she told him “let’s go” and his tail started moving like crazy, he started running and jumping around her and she put his strap on and went out of her house, in the direction of his.


	3. thoughts thoughts thoughts

Em:  
“I had a date in about half an our, we have no plan made and no food home so we can pass by if you are ok with it. Missed you” 

“Right, a date” he thought “a fucking date” while he paced his living room now shaped into a cozy loft by him. “So, what do I do with her and her date?” he was so nervous now, he just wanted to catch up with his friend, maybe try and talk about their thoughts like they used to do long ago, and now, she was coming in a friend zone and with a date.

“Am I feeling jealous?” “Yes, yes I am” “I am and always have been her friend, but we were always connected in another level” 

His mind was making him feel so insecure about everything he have been working through during this last year. So he repeated himself:

“I am a single man, I have my plans and ambitions, my own projects. My family supports me (not all of them) Ok, Kit, focus. I am going to have diner with a friend, I am no longer the man she knew”

Wait. Was he not? (his thoughts interrupted his self esteem speech) They knew each other for what? Ten or eleven years now, when they met he was a weirdo, a dreamer, an old soul. When he started dating Rose, he did not know he was going to end up like that. 

Rose and Kit started dating in Iceland, while recording. What no one knows is that they fucked the first night they went for some drinks together. They were chatting and they drunk so much (or so did Kit) and the news that came from the dragon unit in Morocco were not doing him any good; Emilia has been dating a camera guy of their unit, they have been having meals together during sets and he has catch a glimpse of them together in some group photos. So, as he was in love with Emilia since the first time he talked to her, sadness took over him and alcohol over sadness, and Rose over alcohol, so he woke up in her hotel room with a big hangover and no memory of the night before. 

When Rose told him everything that happened and everything they talked, he found comfort in her, so they started seeing each other out of routine, when he realized they were in the press named as “the thrones couple” and so his life went on and on.

Monotony took him by surprise, he barely could see Rose due to the schedules, he hit some parties here and there which caused some titulars in the news which also caused discomfort in Rose, which brought jealousy and arguments, sadness, alcohol, more parties, drugs, jealousies, titulars, more arguments… 

The beep of the fire where the diner was boiling sounded and he went to put it of and take the ramen to a bowl. He arranged the table of the little back garden with the ramen bowl and some plates for whoever was coming. He took out his good wine bottle for the night and took also some cups. When the table was arranged, he felt nervousness starting to flow over his body.

What was he supposed to welcome her like? A hug? Was a hug too much after almost a year without seeing each other? Was it sufficient a hug? 

He sat down on the stairs of his porch and looked at his little back garden, the flowers were still blooming; it was a little space, with a little table and two chairs (he would need one more for her plus one) a lot of plants and flowers. He went inside to take a jacket for him and another two if the night came cold for his guests; it has been a while for him being surrounded by people i his place, when he has been living in the located apartment he has never received a visit; sure he has been seeing his friends but for a coffee or so, never in his place. 

DING DONG

The door bell startled his thoughts, so… he was going to see her at least, and whoever comes with her, it will be worth it if they can catch up.


	4. Hi again

So there she was, walking out of her house in the direction of his house, she was wearing mom fit jeans and a mustard jersey, and Ted was happily walking by her side, with his big beautiful ears jumping as his same pace. 

She arrived there, to the place where they live, Rose and Kit; the place where it was supposed he was back to. She hesitated but rang the bell, and waited patiently, Ted sat at her side like the good boy he is.

The door opened and there he was, the same Kit she new, with his round glasses, a tight black t-shirt and fitted jeans. She stood there immobile for a second when he realized he was looking for something. She locked at her back and then at him questioningly. 

“Are you coming alone?”

dog bark 

And then he looked down to see the beautiful and well mannered Ted looking at him.

“Well this is Ted, my date for today”

He looked back at her and smiled, that little smile of his.

“Its good to see you too Harington” She closed the distance and hugged him tightly. He stood stand for a second and then hugged her back as tightly. 

“I missed you Clarke” They broke the hug and kit proceeded to open the door further for his guests to come in. 

“So, it’s been a while! How have you been?” She asked him with a hopeful smile

“How many time do you have?”

“why?”

“To know how much I can expand myself telling you how rough but beautiful has been life with me”

“Oh gods, there you are, hopeless poet”

They looked at each other and they both realized in that moment, that time has never pass between them. It seem like it was yesterday when they last met. It feels completely the same. But it wasn’t. Things have changed, they have changed. A year is a lot of time, lots of days, hours, minutes. Both of them have done their projects and campaigns. And both of them have been through a rough year.

“I am sorry” Emilia blurted suddenly 

“for what?”

“For not contacting you, for not asking you how where you doing. Yo were… are… very important to me, we are as much as the same, and I have always loved talking to you and hanging out with you, apart from you being a weirdo choosing movies and all…” She finished half smiling with sad eyes.

“I didn’t contact you either” he simply responded

“why?”

“I … needed time… for myself. I needed to heal, to stop hurting myself. I wanted so many things and non of them where the things I had in that moment. I needed to follow my instinct and start again, I am young…” he said sincerely.

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes, I am, sometimes I need to remind myself some curiosities of my new life but I’m quite alright”

“Good. I have two free weeks, do you think it’s enough time to catch up?” She responded him, teasingly.

“I don’t think so, but we can try” he responded with a serious face. He wanted so bad to tell her everything he has been through.

She smiled happily and walked further inside, having a look at his house. She has been there before, it was a huge living room with the kitchen and a big table, a sofa and a big TV with modern white furniture. She smiled while she looked through the now changed place, the big table has been discarded to a side, and the sofa and the TV are near the kitchen next to the door to the back garden. In the other side of the huge living room there was his bed, the TV was in the middle of the sofa and the bed so he can watch TV from both; “smart boy” she thought. 

“I have done some changes… I need to tell you some things before you get to understand why it is like this” he smiled to her a bit embarrassed.

Then, she looked at her side and saw it, the door to the back garden, with the same table and chairs, all the flowers and plants with vivid colors. She smiled at him and walked past him, as if she where in her house.

“So, lets get going! Come on teddy!!” She shouted for him and both Ted and Kit followed her to the back garden.


	5. to catch up (where we leave it)

Emilia and Ted were out in the little back garden looking at the beautiful flowers around. Kit stepped out of the door with the bowl of ramen. In the table there was the home made bread which smell fantastic, the wine and the plates. He placed cautiously the bowl on the table and turned around to see Emilia with Ted in her arms looking at him. His heart skipped a bit at the realization that this could have been his live if he would have been sincere with her long ago.

“That smell delicious Harington! Do you know how to cook now or what?” She smiled and went to the table.

“Almost. We should eat it before it gets cold.” He replied simply. He wanted her to know about his new hobbies, but first things first, he was hungry too.

They ate the ramen contentedly while Ted ate his diner bowl (which Emilia has brought in her tote bag) they made some jokes then and there, they drank the good wine (which made kit realize he needed to buy more because this was the last bottle). Emilia tried the home made bread and teased him about the authenticity of the fact that he made it.

“I’m going to bake some more, and maybe a banana bread or a carrot cake tomorrow morning, I used to bake on Saturdays some things for the week, you could pass by and try something” He told her out of normality.

“So, am I going to get to know about your new abilities?” She asked smiling trying to take the topic of catching up again.

“Would you listen to me without stopping to judge till the end of what I need to tell you?” He told her with a serious face.

She was thinking about the way he said I need to tell you, like he needed her to know. This thought warmed herself. “I can try” She answered with a playful smile.

“I broke up with her” he blurted out, he haven’t prepare himself for this talk with Emilia, he haven’t seen it coming, so he was trying to tell the truth, and just that, the truth. “She was hurt. She didn’t deserve what she was living” he continued with a sad face.

Emilia made a serenity face for him to go on. And so he did.

“I had a dream house, this you can see here” he started again, pointing back to his house; “I had a girlfriend who was in love with me, so I proposed because it was the next step in our lifes” he was studying her reactions while talking slowly; “So we got married, we came live here and tried our best to not be caught in press and so on, we enjoyed each others company, she cooked for me, I prepared baths for her. Things normal couples do all the time” he said.

Ted was getting sleepy at their feet so when Kit realized he took him in his arms and cuddled him with his jersey. Emilia smiled at him. She was thinking nostalgically that this could have been her life had she been braver back then.

“I don’t really know what made me realize but one day I woke up and I just was not the same anymore. I still had the house, the wife, the happy perfect life. But it wasn’t what I wanted…” Emilia looked at him silently while he spoke. “I didn’t want any of what I had. I realized then that she was in love with me and our life, and everything she was in love with, was everything that didn’t make me happy” He made a sad smile.

Emilia shivered, so Kit took from his chair the jersey he had brought earlier in case the night got cold and handed it to her. It was his mustard Tommy jersey. She smiled taking it and putting it, and thanked him with a smile. She didn’t speak for him to carry on.

“So, I tried to talk her through my thoughts, and all she told me was that we could have a baby..” he made a face of disgust and looked down. “then I realized I didn’t want it, not the child, gods know I dread to be a father someday! I realized I didn’t want the life I was living” he was still looking down at his arms cuddling Ted.

Emilia lowered her head trying to make eye contact; she reached her arm out and touched his with her cold hand. That instant he looked at her, she was smiling tenderly at him “I can bear it Kitten, you can go on, I want to know everything” She told him giving him the strength he needed.

“I tried to talk to her, tell her I was not ok, but she wouldn’t listen to me.” He said a bit furious with the memory. “So I started getting home late to avoid her, I spent lots of time in the bar down the street drinking, I went to Paris with my friends for Paul’s stag party and there I… I’m sure you watch the news so I will let it be” he said, with a smile, a bit embarrassed; this was his life after all, he was not going to hide it to her.

“So I started buying small quantities of coke and I just stayed home when she was not in London and drunk myself out. One day she arrived early and saw me. We argued and she decided to go to Scotland for some time” He continued. “I though that was it, I tried to talk to her but I couldn’t find her. So I tried to compose myself here at home, I tried to drink as less alcohol as possible, and so I was doing fine, trying to know me better and gain confidence in me when she came back”

He caressed Teds little head and continued “I thought she came back to broke up with me but she was all smiles, like nothing have ever happened, she wanted children and some press walks, so that irritated me and”

DINGDONG

The doorbell interrupted him, Ted rise his head with tired eyes “Sorry Em” He apologized givin Ted back to her and going straight to open the door.


	6. Patrick

“Sorry for the time Christopher, I forgot to bring you back your newspaper until I saw it in the kitchen” said Patrick. Patrick was and old neighbor of them, he lost his wife a year ago and Kit has been giving him some food and the newspaper everyday. 

“No worries Patrick, take this, I have made bread, tomorrow I will bring you some soup, it’s going to rain” he responded to the old man with a huge smile.

“You know Christopher, I love rainy days, they remind me of flowers blooming and her smile. I love how it smells when it’s raining” he said with melancholy “I will come tomorrow then”. The old man made a wave with his hand and turned back to his house. 

Kit went straight to the back garden and saw her where he had leaved her, caressing her little dog, she looked cute. 

“Sorry Clarke” he said entering the garden smiling “It was Patrick, the one from the 9th house over there” he said pointing forward. “He lost his wife a year ago and I found him once walking by the neighborhood so I started talking with him and now I share some books and newspapers with him and he shares back with me all his knowledge… I also give him some food sometimes”

She looked up to him, he was changed she could tell. She smiled tenderly and yawned.

“You should rest Clarke, you look tired as fuck” he said reaching her by her shoulder and rubbing it.

“I am. I should get going…” she said with a sad smile.

“You could come back for breakfast, I will make banana bread” he said enthusiastically.

She smiled and stood up, looking at him. “I will”. And with that she retired to her house, tucking herself in the sofa with Ted and turning on the tv for some technological companion. She didnt’ want to go up to her bed, she was tired and her living room was cozy enough; she started thinking about everything he told her tonight, and how she has seen him, he gas gorgeous, and changed, he looked somehow happy. She dozed off to sleep thinking about everything that he has told her, everything she wanted him to know, that she will be there for him, that she has missed him, that she is sorry for not having called, that she… she loves… ZzZzZzZzZ

Kit cleared the plates and went to his bed before turning the TV. He was in bed watching a shit program about a love island “who the hell direct this stuff” he thought laughing about the shitty program. He dozed off to sleep thinking of how to finish telling her everything. 

Morning came by in his house with birds singing and a chilly breeze entering through the open back door. He was already baking things for him and for Patrick. It was 9 am when Patrick arrived with an old book in his hands. 

“I brought this for you Christopher, It is an old book I myself wrote long ago, I want you to read it carefully and remember it forever, tell it to your sons and daughters, this way my story will never be forgotten” and with this, he handed the old book to Kit, who took it with love. 

“I have this for you in exchange, Patrick” Kit told him pointing to a bag “come in, I have recently made coffee” he said opening the door further. Kit poured coffee in two cups and handed one to Patrick. They started talking about the news that they have read in the newspaper they share. Kit was constantly looking at his phone in case Emilia woke up and wanted to pass by, but no signs of her were to be seen.

“Are you waiting for someone or something?” Patrick asked him with a smile.

“Yesterday when you came by, I was catching up with an old friend. I haven’t seen her for over a year and I needed to tell her everything that has happened with my life, you know…” Kit told his friend.

Kit met Patrick a year ago, he was still living in this house back then, when he broke up with Rose. When the news of the divorce got the press, his neighbor was crowded with paps so kit located an apartment far from there where he has been spending the last six months. Meanwhile he used to come to Patrick’s house three times a week in order to talk and bring food and books. So they have had a really close relationship during Kit’s change of life, and now that kit was back home for a week now, Patrick came by every single day to say hi, and kit tried so much to be honest with him like ha has always been since they met each other.

“So…” started Patrick “something is telling me that she is not just a friend”

“She has always been something else, she is ridiculously funny and such a tease, she has been through lots of things through her life and she still can be the sweetest girl around” he commented with a smile.

“So, Christopher, what are you waiting for?” 

“I’m not waiting for anything, we have been friends for so long but we have been without contact for the last year so…”

“so… ask her out”

“Patrick! I can’t! She is my best friend, has been for a long time.”

“Sorry boy, I thought I have seen in your eyes the same sparkle I saw back then when you told me about your soulmate and how you could see your life with her”

Kit stood there without words, Patrick really was the observer one.

“I need to go, but remember Christopher, today is always still” and with this and a smile he left for his house.

Kit was thinking about his talk with Patrick, he laughed a bit about how that man could know him that good. He looked at the old book his neighbor brought him, took it and went to the couch. It was 12 am and she hasn’t call, maybe she was still asleep, or maybe she has better thing to do than staying there with him. Has she got a boyfriend or something? He has been so aware of telling her everything that he has forgotten himself to ask about her. Maybe she doesn’t want to meet with him because yesterday he bored her.

He stood up at 2 pm and went to cook some pasta with home made pesto for lunch.


	7. I have made pasta

DING DONG

He was pouring the pasta into the sauce so she shouted “I’m coming” and when he had poured the pasta in the sauce he run to open the door. 

There they were. Emilia and Ted. Both of them seemed renewed. She was wearing black nike leggings and a yellow hoodie. The both looked like they haven’t brush their hair this morning. They might have come out of bed recently. 

“Sorry for the hour, I have recently woke up, that’s why I missed breakfast” She said embarrassed. “We were heading to buy something to eat. Would you like to come with us?” She smiled at him willingly.

“I supposed you were sleeping as you were so tired yesterday” he answered smiling letting her know that she needn’t worry. “come inside, I have recently made pasta with home made pesto, we can eat it in the back garden, I can cook some chicken for Ted if it’s right for him”

She looked at him questioningly “I don’t want to intrude Kit, I can come latter”

“Nonsense” he answered “come in” and he opened the door further for her to come in. And so she did, and Teddy went running to the back garden and started to jump and bark happily. 

They arranged together the table outside and ate the pasta, which was delicious; They picked up the table and he made coffee for them. They were again in the table sharing a piece of banana bread with some coffee. “This is delicious Harington, where have you learn to cook like this?” she asked him.

“I have always known, but I never tried” he answered, realizing in the moment of the double sense of his statement, both for his culinary skills and his feelings back in time.

They talked a bit, she told him about her projects, her charity, how she get to met Ted, how tired she was with the press tour she has recently finished, and so many things about her life and health. She has been in her appointment with the neurologists and everything seemed allright, but she looked troubled so he took her hand from her lap and squeezed it “Clarke, if there is something troubling you, you can count on me” he assured her.

“That is a talk for another time, can we just go to were we left yesterday? I really want to know everything” She smiled tenderly

“Sure…” he said “so… as I was telling you, she came back and acted like nothing have ever happened, she wanted children and some press walks, so that irritated me and I just left the house to the bar” he said, and she could see embarrassment spread all through his face. So she took his hand and gave it a squeeze so he could get her energies and continue.

“I was very drunk, I took some coke too, I came back home and she was here, too happy, cleaning and cooking; so here is where I hurt her” he said

She looked shocked, she couldn’t think of kit physically hurting Rose. “Not the way you are thinking” He assured her, and so she looked back at him confused and waited for him to go on.  
“I shouted to her, I needed her to understand, so I shouted that I didn’t love her, I never have loved her, she was just the comfortable decision, good for our careers, good for our parents names, good for everyone but not for me.” He looked to his feet, defeated. “I regret telling her everything like that, drunk, drugged, but I gathered my balls to be honest with her, to make her understand…”

“So she smiled and answered back with anger in her face that I was a drunk miserable idiot who have everything anyone would want, she told me that there are lot of convenience couples out there living happily with money and houses and everything” he said still embarrassed “So I understood everything, I didn’t want to drunk myself to unconsciousness, I didn’t want the high the coke gave me, I just wanted to live my life the way I wanted, with money or not, with a big house or not…”

She smiled at him and took his chin for him to look at her “you are very brave Kit” she told him sincerely.

“I slept the alcohol and drugs out and next day reached my mum, told her every single thing and what I was planning to do, then I went to have a walk, that is when I met Patrick” he said with a smile “So next day, my mum came by, we talked with my lawyer and we made a friendly divorce with a great treat for her and a confidentiality paper for her and her family to sign”

Emilia looked at him with curious eyes “so, what is a great deal for someone who wanted a fake marriage in order to have money? I mean, being with you would have provided her money for all her life, but divorcing without having a child… leaves her with whatever you wanted her to have, and you are still here so…” She told him, trying to make some arrangements in her head, trying to understand which cost has it have to him this friendly divorce.

“I bought her this house, I don’t really know why, I don’t even like it, but it is near Patrick, and… well… near you.” he said

“Kit… so you have bought this house again?”

“yes, I have” he said with a sad smile. “I also maintain my Suffolk house, there is where I want to live when I grew old so I put it in my side of the deal” he said proud of himself. “I… bought her a house in Scotland, she wanted to go back home but her parents were not having a good time economically so, I bought her a house there”

She looked at kit with wide eyes.

“She signed, everything that happened between us is confidential, if anythings goes on press she takes charge of it, so she can’t tell anything to her friends, because if anyone says anything and this is filtered to the press, she would lost everything” he said confidently again.

“and… where have you been all this time? I know you left the same day the news spread in the tabloids, I could see the house closed when I passed by”

“I… left because papz where all around, I was troubling everyone here” he said with sadness in his face.

“And where did you go?”

“I located a little apartment on a rooftop here in London. It was a cozy small place, half of the first floor of this house, there it was my room, my living room and my kitchen, with great windows and great views, I had a little terrace too”

“and that’s why you have rearranged your house like a cute loft” She said smiling

“that’s why, and also that I cannot go to the first floor and sleep there like it has never happened what happened, I mean, my non love marriage and so on… you know, I am an old soul poet, it would have been a drought of ideas” he said smiling.

“So… you have been living in a little apartment in a rooftop in London, baking your own bread and learning how to cook” She said almost laughing.

“Well.. when rose left, my mom came here until the day I left, she teach me how to cook and some special recipes that has been in our family for decades, then I left for the apartment and she went back home, I have tried myself hard in the kitchen, Patrick is the one who has tried my meals, well.. and now you have too” he said with a little smile.

They were staring at each other for a minute when his phone rang. He excused himself and went inside to talk, it was his mom.


	8. ask for a date

She took her time to look around. She was thinking through everything that has seen the light between them both. She felt like he was the Kit she once met in Belfast, timid, secure, beautiful… It has been rough for him, and so has been for her, she thought it was better for them two to stay apart, or maybe just for her, because she has been feeling attracted to her best friend for a long time and he now had a girlfriend which was his fiance and wife also, so she needed a break from him. She never had the gut for telling him she loved him for what he was; she did not realize either that was everything that he needed back then. 

“Sorry, I am back, it was my mom for catching up, she says hello” Kit entered interrupting her thoughts.

“No worries, say hi from me when you talk to Debora again” She answered with a huge smile.

“Look, I was planning to watch a documentary this afternoon, I was thinking you could stay and watch it with me… and then we can cook a focaccia for diner… if you want to, that is” he said with a timid face.

“Are you ok with me being all day around? If you need your space I can go back to my place and we can meet up tomorrow” she said, worried that he would need time alone, as he has been alone for so long.

“It’s ok Emilia, I really want you to stay, I feel very comfortable with you around.. both of you” he said looking at Ted, who was in the door that leaned to the house in the back garden. 

She smiled and stood up taking her cup and the plate to go inside. They tidied the kitchen and small-talked a bit and then they went to the sofa to put that documentary on.

“Conspiracy theories? Harington... really? This was your great plan for today?” She said laughing.

“First we watch it and talk about it, then you would tell me if this was a good or a boring plan Clarke” he said, pulsing play.

The documentary was starting when he hit pause. And she looked at him questioningly.

“Hey Clarke, I was thinking…” He said turning to look at her “This may sound weir but… would you like to call this a date?”

She looked wide eyed, her mind was racing, has she hear right? She started to get nervous, what can she answer? He has been nothing but sincere to her, telling her all his troubles, what he went through. Her mind stopped in the minute she went back in time, to the season 3 wrap party, they were so drunk and happy, dancing, so close… they looked at each other tenderly and started to close the space between their mouths.

“I mean… I am a single man, and I kind of missed your companion, we used to be tucked together for hours in set and… I kind of… like you” he blurted out bringing her to the present.

She blinked looking at him. They almost kissed back then, but they were interrupted, just as her sweet memories of their young beings mingling together, living their best lifes.

“Look, forget it, we can hang out being friends, I didn’t want to incommodate you, I don’t know what… I have…” he was rambling when she interrupted him.

“I would love to” she said in low voice, with a shyness she has never shown anywhere.

He looked at her with tender eyes, has he just declared himself to her? Yes, he has. He sat further in the sofa and there was a big space between them, he stepped a bit closer, timidly, not wanting to make things weir, although he wanted so much to have her in his arms, just as he had hugged her when she came yesterday. She looked at him and closed shyly the space between them, their shoulders were touching as were their legs. He put a blanket over them and hit play.

During the documentary, which was really mind blowing, they were stuck together. Somewhere near the end he got to put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. When it was ended, they were cuddled together. She started to move first and turned to look at him, they were really close.

“I have to admit… this is a great plan for a Saturday afternoon” She said playfully while he was standing up.

“Do you want something to drink? I am sorry, not used to have guests, nor dates…” he said when he realized he haven’t offered anything to her.

“No worries” She stood up and went to the kitchen, she took a glass from the sink and poured herself some water. She turned around and watched him watching her. She smiled, and he came closer. “Feeling myself at home already” she said laughing.

He started searching things in the kitchen, taking out bowls and ingredients and putting them in the counter. He looked at her and smiled. “Willing to do some focaccia for our dinner date?” he said playfully.

She came closer and looked at the ingredients. “let’s do this” she said.

They made the mass, kit taught her how to knead for the focaccia to have a sponge texture. He prepared the olives, the onion and the tomatoes, he chopped them and then they proceeded to stir the mass. They put the ingredients in the mass and put it in the oven. And now, wait.

“So… how are you feeling? I think this has been rather quick and without talking. Are you comfortable or you want to talk about anything?” he was nervously rambling.

She looked at him shyly, but the hope she found in his face was her force then “I feel weird, I expected to stay 2 weeks at home with Ted trying to be unnoticed and then you are back here and …” she started to get nervous and loose the line. “Look, I owe you some truths” she said sighing. “I haven’t been there for you because I started feeling.. for gods shake! I have been feeling for a long time attracted to you and I was scared, you were married and I couldn’t have any permanent relationship, nothing was what I wanted and…” 

He interrupted her hugging her close. She snuggled herself in his neck and they stayed like this for some minutes. 

“I know I am not just a single man, I am divorced from a woman who has been your friend too, I know I am offering no more than some private dates inside a house but… I really feel like we need to do this, for us” he said sincerely 

She smiled at him and touched his check reassuringly “I want to see where and how things go, but I feel comfortable with you, and I want to be here.” she said confidently but shyly “and if you continue cooking me like this I won’t go back to mine” she added playfully.

She turned around searching for Ted. He was snuggled up in his bed, mingled with his blankets. She smiled and envied her dog, he looked so in peace there. He looked at her and then looked at Ted, and smiled too. They were going to have the diner and then… she would ask him out as he has done today.


	9. the ninja turtles

After their conversation, the weirdness between them was fading. They were close and loving, eating the focaccia with some sauces he had in the fridge. They ended up sharing a cup of wine in the back garden, sharing some thoughts about the conspiracy theories documentary they have been seen. 

Dog bark

She looked to see Ted coming to them and she realized they have been in his house for a long time now. She stood up and went to him. He received her in a hug and gave her a kiss on her check, and she smiled timidly. 

“We should get going home” she said in their embrace. She broke the hug and went straight to Ted, picked him up and went to the door in order to go to her house. “Would you like to come tomorrow to my house, there are some flowers I need to plant in the garden and we could do it together”

“So you prejudge our first date because of the documentary about conspiracy theories and you want our second date to be arrange your garden? Nice play Clarke” he said smiling.

“well, I could do it alone and come here when I finish…” she started. 

“I’ll be there at 9, I’ll bring breakfast” he said, and leaned to kiss her check again, lingering in her perfume which was mostly her. 

She was in the street in the way back to her home, she was thinking so hard about the day they have spent together, their date… she realized he was nervous, insecure about them, and she wanted him to be the man she has come to see this two days, sincere, mature, caring, but also secure of himself. She turned back in her heels, went to his door once again and rang the bell. He immediately opened the door and she looked at him shyly, when he was going to ask her if she missed something, she reached him and gave a kiss to his check, so near his mouth, and there in his embrace she told him “good night Kitten” and when he opened his eyes she was leaving again. 

Kitten… he thought of the times when she used to call him that, they were inseparable. He closed the door and went to his bed to watch TV. He wasn’t sleepy at all, his mind was razing with realization. “I have asked her out on a date, I have mentioned her dating again, she has invited me to her house tomorrow, she seemed comfortable with me…” and so his mind went on and on thinking about everything he would like to talk to her and do with her… mostly… do with her.

It was 3 am and she needed to breathe so she went up to her room (as she was sleeping in the sofa again), walked to her big terrace and sat down in a chair there. She was taking deep breaths in order to try to get her to relax and doze to sleep when she saw it. Light in his living room. So she took her phone.

“Are you awake at 3 am or have you just left the tv on?”

The answer was quick

Kit:  
“Can’t sleep, I’m watching the ninja turtles, wanna join?”

She laughed at his response and typed back

“Can’t escape to your house, I’m a mother now” (Sleepy Ted’s photo attached) 

Some minutes passed and he haven’t answered, so she went back inside to try and sleep now. Ted was spread in her bed sleeping soundly, she took him and went back down to the sofa, and turned on the TV. Then her phone vibrated.

Kit:  
“open the door”

She went to her door and there he was, in his pants and a hoodie, with his glasses and his hair a bit messed. Se smiled widely at him and let him in. When he entered he saw she was in the sofa, there were some blankets and some cushions piled in a little space. “Are you camping in your living room or what Clarke?”

“I… didn’t want to sleep upstairs” she answered looking back to the sofa where Ted was looking at them without understanding anything.

“I’ve brought chocolate, wanna watch an episode of the ninja turtles?” he said smiling widely.

“Sure, make yourself at home” She said has he passed past her and went straight to the sofa. He took her blankets and accommodated himself where she was snuggled up before he came. She smiled and went to the other side of the big sofa. “Don’t you want to come here? I mean… If you want to we could just lie here together” he rambled nervously. Gods, he felt like a green boy!

She smiled and went to him. She lied down with her back to his chest and he passed his arm through her belly. She snuggled closer to him and payed attention to the TV. They were fast asleep before the chapter ended.

A little movement at their tangled feet startled him, the sun was shinning once again and Ted has come up to the sofa with them. Them. He looked down and there she was, face hided in his chest like running from the light, with her arms in her chest and her legs tangled between his. She was beautiful, but that’s not just what he saw, he felt that moment was intimate, just for them both. 

He hugged her closer and she moved her head up, so their faces were inches apart. She slowly opened her eyes, the light annoyed her but when she got to see him so close she smiled “you are staring”, and hell he was, he could be like this for hours. She stirred herself and snuggled closer to him “have you sleep well? I know a sofa is not your huge bed and…” she rambled “I have” he answered firmly smiling to her. 

They stayed in this comfort for a moment, and then he was leaning closer to her face, turning his a little in order to reach her lips, they were almost touching dog bark

Both looked to Teddy at the same time laughing nervously. “sorry someone needs to see the garden for a little walk” she said not looking at him in the eye. “I’m coming with you” he answered and both of them went with Ted to the garden for a bit. She entered to make some coffee, she took her phone and started looking through intagram, she was nowhere to be seen in social media, and that gave her some peace.

She felt something in her feet. And then a pair of arms rounding her. And a head on her shoulder. Cautiously she turned around and they were looking at each other. She sighed and leaned closer to him, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. He caressed her waist with his fingers while they were kissing, he tried to search for her skin between her clothes, and he found her warm against his palm.

They broke apart and looked at each others eyes. They smiled tenderly and now he leaned in to kiss her tenderly, slowly he opened her mouth opening his and he got his tongue slowly to her mouth, caressing hers. She wrapped her arms in his waist and attracted him more to her. They kissed each other for a long minute, and again, they broke apart.

They were startled by the sound of the coffee that was done. She turned off the fire, poured the coffee in two cups and took his hand and leaded him to the sofa again, they sit up together drinking their coffee. She put her cup in the table and took his and put it in the table next to hers.

“Are you sure you want this?” she asked him with a worried look.

“I’m a single man, I have liked you for a long time, and I want to try and be together, back then maybe it was no time for us, but I think now it is, at least give us a chance”. He answered.

And with that, she leaned closer again smiling in his lips while he kissed her tenderly and took her legs to bring her to his lap.


	10. never been so intimate

They were kissing passionately, caressing each other. She put her hands to his neck while kissing him deep, and he leaned his hands down her waist to her butt, and caressed it tenderly. She was about to break the kiss but he took her lower hip between his and shucked, while his hand pushed a little her but, and her core was touching his. He hesitated, and she felt it. 

“What’s wrong?” She said looking at him in the eyes.

He did not answer her, just snuggled his face in her neck and she hugged him. “I can’t believe you are here holding me” he said almost like a whisper. 

She started kissing his head, holding his face with her two hands, trying to look in his eyes. When they looked at each others eyes, he saw love in her eyes, but she saw fear in his. “you can tell me anything Kit, we are still the same as ten years ago, I just am sincere with you now, I don’t want to deny it any more, I like you” and she smiled tenderly at him.

“I was drunk the last time I had sex with her, I got carried away” he said looking down, “I hurt her” he continued “I just needed release, I don’t even know what I was thinking, I just liked it that way, roughly… I want you as I have never wanted anyone, but I don’t want to hurt you” he said still looking down.

She took his face again with her hands and made him look at her. “There are girls who just like sweet romantic love making and anything out of that is more like porn to them” she said with a serious face. “Well, I am not one of them” she smiled a bit and started kissing his check up to his forehead then his nose and the other check, so close to his mouth. “I have dreamed with this moment so many nights, and I don’t want you to fear anything with me, nor hold back, I just want you to be yourself as much as you can, cause that’s what I’m in love with… do you understand?” she said firmly.

“Are you in love with me?” he asked incredulously

She smiled at his question “Always have been”

Then he passed his hand through her back to the nape of her neck and grabbed her there while looking in her beautiful eyes and kissed her, slowly, tenderly… she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and put his forehead in hers. “me too” he said in a whisper “always have and always will be in love with you” he said with his eyes closed.

She then kissed him, roughly. Her tongue was trying to start a battle with his. She was in his lap and felt how his arms hugged her closer, so she snuggled closer to him, her breasts crushed in his chest, one of his hands went back to her butt and he pressed her more so her core touched his. 

They were kissing close-eyed caressing each other when Emilia started moving her hips against his. He then slipped his hands under her t-shirt and started to put it over her head, she wasn’t wearing a bra and he stared at her breasts. He started kissing her neck, down to her chest, the sides of her breasts like if she was a beautiful but delicate creature. She took his t-shirt in her hands and took it off from him, when he looked at her they smiled and went back to kiss each other.

Their lips and tongues were messed with each others. He put his hands on her tights and went up to her hips, he grabbed the waist of her yoga pants and he started to take it off of her, she stood up herself to help him, and took herself off every cloth she had on, so now she stood naked in front of him. He looked at her perplexed, from toe to eye, and held his gaze in hers. 

She extended her hand and touched his check, then started caressing down his neck, chest, abdomen, and reached his jeans. She started to unbuckle his jeans and he stood up a bit to help her. He suddenly realized that he has never before done this stripping thing so tenderly with anyone, paying attention to every inch of each others bodies. His cock popped out of his underwear when she took it off of him, and he felt a bit ashamed and tensed up.

She was fixed on his cock, sure she has heard stories through the costume chambers in thrones, but she wasn’t expecting this, he was bigger than anyone she has been with. She noted he has tensed up, and wanted him to be relaxed so she took a step closer to him and put her left hand in his shoulder. She climbed were she was, in his lap, and took his face with her hands “you are beautiful” she whispered with her mouth touching his, and kissed him slow and deep.

He caressed her naked body while their cores were rubbing each other, he could feel her wetness all over him. She moaned low throwing her head back and he licked her neck up to her mouth and kissed her hard. He was out of his mind and they haven’t started so he took a deep breath en put his forehed on her shoulder.

She caressed his hair down to his back then front to his chest and up to his face. He moved his hands from her back to her abdomen, and caressed her there, then he started to move his hands down. When he arrived to her mound she moaned low and moved her hips a bit, then mover her hands down in his body to his cock. She took him in her hands and he groaned. They were sensually and slowly touching each other’s sex. They looked each other in the eyes and realized at the same time of the intimacy of the moment. She stood up a bit, which left her breasts in his face. He shucked one of her nipples in his mouth and she took his cock and positioned him in her entrance. He tensed and she felt it, they were so in sync.

“look at me” she said confidently, and when he did she started lowering herself in his cock, without breaking eye contact. She started moving her hips in circles back and forth and all he could do was groan. She then took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply while riding him. 

He felt himself getting harder if possible, he felt every fiber of his body getting hot and he attacked her neck, sucking, beating and licking. She moaned loud, she started feeling herself clenching inside, he was so big, she has never had sex with anyone so big and she felt how he started moving his hips in sync with hers, holding her hips so hard she will have bruises, so she started riding him harder.

He groaned and started pushing harder against her “Ah” she shouted and he tensed and stopped moving, but not her, she was ridding him hard while he tried not to lose control.

“Let it go Kit, fuck me” she whispered in his ear, but she felt he wasn’t moving, he was containing himself, so she beat his shoulder and so he snapped back to reality, to the intimate love making they were in. He looked at her in the eye, she hasn’t stopped moving, not for a moment, and he was so hard it was hurting him. He started to push again into her, hard. She could feel him touch places inside of her that no one has ever reached, and she moved her hips in circles, creating a friction in her clit. 

He felt how her pussy clenched around him while she made little moaning noises. He grabbed her butt and started pushing his cock deep and holding her close by the butt after each trust. Their foreheads were stuck together, she had her arms around his neck and his hands were squeezing her butt so hard, putting her closer and closer to him with each trust. She was gyrating her hips all along. 

He was like a mad man trying to free himself, she started to tremble when her release was near “wait for me” he said in a deep voice, and then he felt how she clenched around him again because of the effect his bare voice has in her. He started to tense up feeling his release close, and he was starting to push so hard but she was not retreating, she was riding him with so much force too. 

“Make me come” he told her in the same deep voice, and she started moving in a different way. All his world left then and there, and he could only see her, that fierce beautiful woman riding him in a so intimate way, she felt her clench again and his balls started to move up. He hasn’t realized how but they were moaning loud and coming o hard, hugging each other so close they could be only one person.

They stayed like that for some minutes, he had his face in her neck, and she was caressing his head and his back with her nails. No one has ever make him feel so open, vulnerable and also loved and cared for. The intimacy of the moment left him feeling like a virgin who has made love for the first time, he could not loose his grip on her, he was hugging her, and she didn’t move either. She tried all the time to make him feel confident. No one could bring them out of their post-sex mode. 

His phone started to ring.


	11. off to Rome

A week and a half has passed since they woke up naked in each others arms. They were shy but loving with each other, Kit couldn’t stop kissing her, her neck, her face, her lips… and Emilia was all day over him like glued on. He has received some calls he didn’t pick nor want to receive, but he hasn’t given importance and carried on with his new life with Emilia.

They spent the week between his house and hers, having relaxing baths together which ended in passionate shower sex, curled up together in her sofa watching films, waking up in his bed, walking Teddy in the neighborhood, cooking delicious sweet and salty plates for them to taste, also tasting each other…

Their sex life was sweet, making love in the kitchen, in the sofa, in his bed, in hers… they have discovered their bodies, where each other likes to be touched, where they were ticklish, how they liked to do it, which position makes her come and which one makes him lose his mind. They have been eager to know each other better, and they have realized that time does not determine how much you know someone, you can just spend 5 minutes with somebody and be in sync with his body like if you have been a lifetime. 

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Emilia was leaving on Friday until Monday to Rome for work. He didn’t want her to leave, and she didn’t want to go, they felt like a normal couple and it’s been so long for them since they have felt like this with someone… almost what? Ten years?.

They were in her house, he was cooking an Egipcian dinner of a recipe he saw on the internet. She was doing her suitcase for the 4 days in Rome. Her room was tidy when she finished, and she took five minutes for her and laid down in bed. 

“diner is done” He said entering her room to saw her fast asleep in her bed. He went to the bed and laid behind her, holding her close, inhaling her smell. He closed his eyes for a minute, and felt how she started to move, turning around to face him. 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away here” she said smiling so close to his face. He was caressing her back and leaned down to kiss her. They kissed slow, like if they were already missing each other and she hasn’t even left yet. The kiss grow hot and passionate, their legs were tangled and their hands everywhere. She removed his t-shirt and started touching his groin through his pants.

They have been intimate for some times this week, but they felt like every time was more intimate than the one before. He put his hands in her tights and started caressing her up to her core. They never broke the kisses while they touched each other. He removed her clothes the best he could, touching every inch of skin he discovered under every clothing. He started kissing down her body to her cunt, and discovered it wet and silky. 

He kissed her there and she whispered a little moan which put his dick like the steel and so he bite her cunt lightly and she screamed in pleasure. He looked at her and he saw her flushed red with watery eyes, so he climbed up to her face level and looked at her eyes fondly.

“What are we going to do?” she asked him with a serious face.

“about what?”

“us”

“What happen with us?” he said a bit confused.

“We are actors Kit, we can’t go out of this bubble of ours without being noticed and put in the tabloids” she sounded irritated.

“I told you when we talked about feelings, I am a single man, I can date whoever I want, and I want to date you” he said seriously, “I don’t want to just date you, I want to be your boyfriend as I am your bestfriend, I think we are perfect for each other, you compliment me in ways I never expected, and I can’t look straight into my future without seeing you on it” 

She looked down, shy and with the face red. He took her hand and clutched it. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, encouraging her.

“You want to be my boyfriend?” he laughed at what she responded.

“Sure I do, have you any doubt after this week together that I really want you?”

“No, I don’t” she said smiling shyly “but I don’t know how to tell the world, I don’t want anything to come between us”

“Nothing will unless we let it to” he said confidently putting his forehead in hers. “Look, we don’t need to tell the press, nor the world, we should just go along with whatever it is happening between us, with whatever is been going on between us for so long, and then we’ll see”

Se leaned closer and touched his check with her nose. “I love you” she whispered and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too, but you haven’t answer me before, would you like to be my girlfriend and see how it goes?” he asked again, hope spread through his beautiful face.

“Yes I would like it very much for you to be my boyfriend” she said smiling at him, they were signing a commitment with smiles, they were for each other and they were hopeful about their future. 

He sealed their words with a simple kiss, he was about to break it when she took his head with her hands, lacing her finger through his hair, deepening his simple kiss with her tongue. He hugged her close and turned with her so he was blanketing her body with his. She circled his hip with her legs and pressed his head for kissing him deeper.

The discarded their clothes as fast as they could and tangled in each other again. He took her by the butt and pressed their cores together while kissing her neck. He took her wrists with one hand and press them to the mattress up their heads, he positioned himself and entered her with a hard trust and started pushing inside her without hesitation. She screamed in pleasure and moved her hands to try and liberate herself and hold him as close as she could, with no success.

He was pushing like a wild animal, grunting and biting her shoulder. She took all her strength and pushed him rolling them to the side and now she was on tom, moving her hips in circles, watching his face of surprise looking back at her in admiration. He stood and sit in bed, carrying her with him to the edge of the bed, putting his feet on the floor. He took her by her butt and squeezed it pressing her against him. Now it was her biting his shoulder. They didn’t even know where one ended and the other started, they were just one, with their foreheads pressed against each others and moaning and panting. 

“I love you Emilia” he said closing his eyes and resting his forehead in her shoulder. She tangled her fingers through his hair, still riding him slow, hard, passionate… they came together sealing their moans with each other mouths, and he fell back on the bed with her on top of him hugging each other.

“I love you too” she responded sinking her head into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, shyly. She was always shy after they make love and he kinda like it because he was the shy one at first, worried that he was too big and she wouldn’t like sex with him as other women have told him before. But she was perfect, they fit together just as good, he was amazed by this petite woman he has in his arms.

They put back on their clothes in between kisses and caresses, and they went back down to taste the diner he has prepared. They talked a lot, and flirted a lot, and talked a lot more. They shared their food, like two lovebirds, and between this and that, they decided they would go get lunch tomorrow together in that restaurant they have been talking about before he brought her to the airport.

And as it was, they ate lunch together publicly in London, they weren’t all the way flirty but yes loving. They were recognized and twitter was full of rumors and speculations about them being together. He brought her to the airport and hugged her goodbye, which was also in twitter generating questions between fans and haters. And so, they were starting their relationship with 4 days apart from each other, he went back home and send her an sms before drifting to sleep:

“I love you Clarke, have a good weekend”


	12. memory gap

He is feeling like a green boy, constantly texting her, replying her messages, and sending her photos of everything around, it has been one day since she left for work and he misses her like crazy. The press and social media was full of their photos sharing dinner and hugging in the airport. He hasn’t complain at all, they have privately agreed to date, for gods shake, she was his gilfriend now, and he couldn’t wait for the world to know. Well, yes, he could wait, for as long as she wanted to.

He was looking at his phone when he saw her text again, not Emilia’s, but Rose’s; short and simple:

“I need you”

He received it two days ago, he didn’t tell Emilia because he was afraid she would freak out and close herself to him, so he let it go and enjoyed her until their last minute together, he will tell her later when she comes back. But he answered, he felt responsible for Rose’s mental well being:

“What’s the matter?”

He did not want to be too friendly, did not want to confuse her. Her answer was immediate:

“Can we see each other?”

He hesitated, she haven’t make any moves on him, since they signed the divorce and she gained everything she wanted from him, she has been absent, probably in Scotland living peacefully with her family. So this contact from her frightened him, he was sure it had something to do with his new relationship, but he didn’t want to think bad, he just wanted to solve things and be right back to his life. So he started typing his answer but she was faster

“I am in London, I can pass by if you are still at home, I am sorry to intrude” 

He buffed in discomfort, of course this was intruding, they accorded no more contact, but he needed to help her if she needed it. His phone sounded, it was another text, but now he just smiled at the photo he received of Emilia having a beat of a slice of pizza, he responded instantly:

“Isn’t it too early on the day to start eating pizza? You will come back different from that yoga body you have sculpted”

He laughed and pressed send. Her answer was instant too

“Don’t be ridiculous, when is a bad time for pizza? I will shape myself back to my yoga body ASAP. I’m starting the day off, talk to you latter. Love you (but don’t overhink it, just love you a little)”

His smile was wider than before and he typed fast so she could read before she let her phone:

“I love you loads, gilfriend” 

He pressed send with a smile in his face, and went back to answer Rose.

“It’s Ok, you can come by, I’m home”

He send the message and started doing things through the house, trying to tidy it as much as he can, If Rose was coming back, he didn’t want her to see how he decided to have the house for his comfort. An hour or so passed and he was still cleaning when the bell rang startling him. HE went to open the door, knowing too well who was in the other side.

They looked at each other as soon as he opened the door, she had red eyes, as if she has been crying, she stepped closer to him and gave him a kiss on the check, which he reciprocated. They entered and he observed how she took all in, watching every detail that was changed through the house. She turned to him, still without saying a word, and smiled.

“I have missed you Christopher” She said longingly 

“Rose, you know I don’t like to be called Christopher”

“Well, It’s still your name”

“Let’s just go with Kit, ok?” he said frowning 

“Ok, so, I have missed you Kit” she said again, longingly

“Rose… you know we agreed not to do this, you messaged me that you needed me, I felt I needed to help you if you are bad, but I don’t want to meet with you to confuse you” He said looking at the floor.

“I have been thinking a lot, about us and everything we did wrong, starting by this house, you obviously hate it” She said looking around

“I don’t”

“Well, can we share some wine?”

“Sure, I’ll bring some” and he left her there and went to the kitchen to take a wine bottle and some glasses. He came back quickly with the wine and handed her a glass. 

“So, is that real what social media says about Emilia and you? Are you now dating her? I didn’t even know you liked her” She said sitting down in the sofa with a kind of a jealous face “Am I smelling a dog? Have you got a dog now? This sofa is not for dogs Kit, it smells awful”

“What do you want me to answer first, sheriff Leslie?” he said with an annoying face “Have you come all your way here to ask about my private life which we agreed to stay away from?”

“I’m sorry, just feeling here like we don’t know each other”

“Ok, sorry… No, I don’t have a dog, but yes, a dog has been laying here in this sofa, which by the way is mine so I get to decide who sits here, and I think that it kinds of smell well, it’s a little puppy, it’s just cute…” he said with a half smile remembering Ted fast asleep in that very point he was looking at. “The photos of the social media are of a meetup I had with Em, then I brought her to the airport, and I think you always new I kinda had a crush on her if we are being honest…” he said trying to sound clam and sincere “I don’t think that speaking about our now private lifes will affect positively to each of us…” and he lowered his head and then shipped from his wine.

She stayed in silence for a moment, then she drank the whole cup of wine and looked at him “I felt that I needed to know, If you were with someone, If it was her… I have loved you since the day I met you and…”

Kit interrupted her “then you know how I feel for her. Look, I don’t want to be rude nor to finish in bad terms, I just need you to understand, because even If I wasn’t with her, I would be feeling the same, and it would not be fair for you, to love and spend your life with someone that doesn’t love you the same…” and he to a deep breath.

“I have lose count of how many times you have broken my heart” she said half smiling and looking down at her hands “I… can we close things up with a hug?” she looked at him then.

“sure” he said standing up and going to her with his arms open, he hugged her and felt how she snuggled closer to him, smelling him, he can’t do this again, she still loves him so much, she doesn’t let him go… he broke the embrace and looked at her tenderly.

“I can do another cup of wine” she said, and he smiled and was going to stand up when she stopped him putting her hand in his arm “I’ll go, I know where things are” smiled and went to the kitchen with their cups.

She couldn’t believe, yes, sure he was being sincere with her but what the fuck, in love with her since forever? And what has she been? Just a game for him… Rose was thinking hard while poring some wine in the glasses, her back was to kit, and then she poured some drops of a liquid in one of the glasses and went back to Kit. She handled him the glass with the drops and they continued small talking through the day, they ate a frozen pizza and drank some more… like old times for her.

His head was pounding, he didn’t realize what time it was, and did not remember how is he asleep in his sofa. Something moved in his side, he turned and there she was, cuddled up to him, Rose. He froze, took his phone and say lots of lost calls from Emilia and some messages:

“I’m trying to get to you, hopefully you are baking some new recipes for me to try them” 

“Everything Ok? I’m a bit worried”

“Call me when you can”

“I love you”

He stayed in place, sit down on his sofa, right where he has been sleeping tonight, with Rose.


	13. mess mess mess

Rose woke up to a shower sound and she smiled while looking around. She was in her house, with her husband, who has been sleeping with her in his arms, so peaceful… She tried to kiss him, but guess what: he is in love… will Emilia be in love too when she finds out he has been sleeping with another woman, non other than his ex wife?

She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of coffee, she drank too much wine yesterday, until kit got drugged enough to fall asleep. 

“I think you should go” his voice came from the bathroom door, he was wearing a comfortable pants and a white t-shirt. 

“You look pale like shit, are you feeling ok? Rough night with wine and an old friend?” she said smiling at him.

“Rose, I don’t really know what happened, I am feeling like shit, like If I have drunk all the wine of London, and I don’t really want to have company now…” he said in a serious tone.

“Kit, don’t stress yourself, we drank last night, we ate pizza and we talked and had a good time, then we fall asleep, like old times…” She said trying to gain the control of the situation, Kit looked nervous.

“You can have a coffee as I see you are having already, but then I want you gone, please… don’t make things complicated, I have a gilfriend now and I don’t want misunderstandings here” he stated and went back to the bathroom, with a “I want to vomit” face.

A gilfriend, she thought, we will see… she thought, and with that she drank the coffee and started to leave. Once she was at her hotel, she realized that she have left the little bottle with the scopolamine she has put in kits drink last night. She started to pace the room trying to think of a solution for this mess, she couldn’t go to his house because they have left in bad terms. Tonight she would call him, or appear there by surprise, with some diner…

He was walking up and down the stairs of the house he now hated more than before. He couldn’t think of what to do, what to tell her, why he hasn’t respond the phone, and suddenly another message, it was her.

“Kit, I don’t know about you since yesterday morning, I am starting to get worried, please give me a call whenever you can. Love you.”

She seemed worried. He just wanted to disappear in the juncture of her neck and her shoulder, it was his comfort zone since two weeks ago. He needed to talk to her, NOW. So he dialed her number and waited.

“Thanks god! Are you alright?” she answered immediately.

“Good to hear from you too. I am alright, yesterday was a kind of a crazy day. How was your day?” he said trying to make a bit of a conversation with her. 

(…) She told him how has been the press and the recording of the advertisements, some anecdotes, she really told him everything, including when some guys in the gala she went to at night tried to flirt with her, and she told him she had a boyfriend, like so proud of them (…) 

“So… what have you been doing? You got me worried here…” she said trying to know why his absence.

“Yesterday was crazy, I wasn’t thinking on doing anything at all but you know something happened… Look, I need to tell you something…”

DING DONG 

His doorbell rang and he startled, “Clarke, can I just call you later? I think Patrick is coming for a change of books” he said while running to the door.

“Sure, yeah, we’ll talk later…” 

“I love you Em…”

“yeah, I love you too”

And she hung up. 

He opened the door and there was Patrick there.

“Christopher, I brought you some old books, I want to pick some from your huge library if it’s possible”

“Sure Patrick, come in” he said opening the door wider for him to come in.

“No baking today?” Asked the old man while looking through the books.

“No, rough night, not in the mood” he answered without wanting to talk about it.

“Does the redhead that came out from here this morning have something to do with it?” 

“What? no. No I mean…”

“She is your ex wife, not your gilfriend. What was she doing here?” the old man asked.

“Look Patrick, she came because she felt alone and missed me, we talked, and had some wine, and then we fall asleep, that’s all” he said annoyed.

“Then why are you so angry about it?” he told him. Patrick went to the kitchen to take a cookie from the bottle of homemade cookies, Kit bake the best cookies in the hood, and he saw it, a little bottle with “scopolamine” written in. Patrick took it and looked it knowing a bit what it was, drug… So, kit was doing drugs again. “Look child, I am not going to mess up in your life, I think you have been through enough to know what you want to do or not” Kit looked at him like if he didn’t know what was he talking about “I think that girl loves you, the one with the little dog, and I think you love her too… so I am gonna give you the best advice I have for your situation” he said looking back to kit with a sad face “don’t fuck up” and with this he said goodbye and went back to his house, letting Kit thinking about everything…

He stayed the afternoon looking some documentaries in TV, and when night came by, he was hungry and so tired like if he has been having a crazy night last night, with alcohol and drugs all over again, but it couldn’t be. He took his phone and looked for her contact, he was going to call her and tell her everything. He dialed her number.

Ding Dong

The door bell startled him.


	14. need to sleep

DING DONG

He stood up, thinking it was Patrick, he hung up the phone call to Emilia and opened the door and make the amend of saying sorry to Patrick but he startled when he saw Rose in the door, with a box of pizza.

“Can I say I am so sorry for passing your lines? She said smiling “maybe a pizza for your little hungover make amends?” she extended her arms giving him two pizza boxes.

“come in…” he said, not convinced enough, but what could he do?

They where in the table next to the kitchen sharing some pizza. “Can you tell me what happened yesterday? I have never been so bad with a glass of wine” he said breaking the ice.

“One glass of wine? Kit you drank almost a bottle and a half. You told me all your miseries, so I take it we are best friends now?” she said with a smile.

“Rose… I can’t remember anything” he said with an annoyed face

“I am so sorry, we just ate a rubbish pizza you had in your freezer and talked about shit films we have been seeing lately, then we fell asleep” she reassured him.

“No more wine then” he said with a smile, and she thought how could she drug him today “want some water instead? I’ll bring us” and she stood up.

She went to the kitchen and took two glasses, she looked at him in the table, he was typing something in his phone, and she take advantage of his distraction and put some drops of scopolamine in his glass of water, ant then put the bottle to her pocket, not to forget it again. She came back to the table and handled his glass to him, he took a drink and they continued to diner and talk.

DING DONG

DING DONG

DING DONG

He woke up startled by several rings of the doorbell. What? It was the morning of the next day? Has it been a bad dream? He looked around in his way to open the door, he was wearing just his boxers, he smelled like shit, and through the house there were the blankets and the cushions all over the floor. He was a bit dizzy.

He opened the door and the morning light disturbed him and made him make a face. When his eyes adjusted to the light, there she was.

“Hi… am I interrupting some kind of after party or what?” Emilia said looking at him worried and shy.

“What are you doing here? Weren’t you coming back tomorrow morning?”

“Nice to see you too… I had the day off today and I decided to take a plane back to you instead of having ice cream with my security team in Rome” she said smiling happily “I’m lying, we took that ice cream before coming back… surprise!” She said and walked in to him with her arms extended as if to hug him. When she was near the hug she smelled him and coughed “What the hell, have you been drinking Kit?”

“No… I haven’t. Look I need to tell you something Em, something strange is happening” he said closing the door and turning around to find Emilia frozen taking all in.

She went next to the sofa and she dropped down to take something, when she stood up she had a bra in her hand “maybe you don’t need to tell me anything… What is strange about having your house upside down and some woman’s bra in the floor next to the mess? I think it is very normal, and very clear what happened here… don’t you?” she said sarcastically making her way to the door to go back to her house.

“Em, I don’t really know what happened, Rose came two days ago, she needed to talk and we drank some wine and stayed fast asleep in the sofa, I woke up not knowing even where I was and she came back yesterday night with food because I send her out of my house and we had a bit of a discussion, we talked through diner, she asked my forgiveness and … I don’t remember anything else from last night, but I did not drink, not a drop of wine”

“Rose…” she said almost sad, with teary eyes

“Em, nothing happened, I don’t remember but I know I would never… you are everything for me”

“I think I should go home, I need to rest…” she said, she was holding back her tears. 

“Please don’t go, I need you” he said trying to reach her and hug her. She stepped away and leave through the door.

She was walking up to her house, she opened the door and took Teddy (her brother has dropped him an hour ago when she was arriving at Kit’s). They went to the park and there she was startled by someone sitting in the same bench.

“He loves you” Patrick said with a sad smile.

“Hi Patrick. Are you having a walk? It’s a nice day” she said trying to change the topic.

“He does love you” he insisted.

“I don’t think so, he has been with another woman, and it’s only been 3 days away”

“It’s kind of strange he doesn’t remember anything, a guy who is used to drink wine as he is, don’t you think?” he said trying to talk with her about what he was thinking. “I went to his house yesterday morning and he was alone, with a very bad face and headache, I think he has a big hungover. He was alone.” he said 

“I don’t think I want to know anything else” she said smiling at Patrick, she really wanted to change the topic. Teddy came to them with a big stick, Patrick took it and throw it for Teddy to pick it back. 

“She came again last night, I saw her entering the neighborhood, she came with pizza, and then she left at 3 in the morning, is it time to leave a house? If they fucked why would she leave if he knew you were not coming today?” He reassured her. 

“I don’t know, when he drank himself out he doesn’t think things through”

“Do you think he would come back to that after everything he has endured?” Patrick said looking in her eyes “Look, when I went to his house, yesterday morning, before she came, I saw in the kitchen a little bottle of scopolamine, I don’t think it’s his, because he hasn’t leave his house since you went, you just need to go there and look if it is that bottle of drug in his house, because it is drug right? 

“What? Scopolamine is not just drug, is a drug that is used to violate women, to take over the consciousness of someone, are you sure you saw that?” she said worried

“I am, it was what I saw. Look, I will go and search for that bottle, if it is still there, it means it is his and he is drugging himself, but if not… maybe he needs you as he is telling you” he said and stood up. For Patrick it was an adventure but he really wanted Kit to be happy, and he didn’t think he is so reckless. 

Emilia and Patrick both went back to the neighborhood, she went to her house and he went to Kit’s, he certainly needed to talk to him, he was so sad, and there was no bottle of drug to be seen, Then Patrick went to Emilia’s and informed her. She thanked him and told him she needed to sleep and she will think things through…


	15. SOS

4 am 

DING DONG

DING DONG

DING DONG

dog barks

dog barks

dog barks

She stood up from her sofa and went quickly to open the door. There was no one to be seen “ha ha wonderful prank” and then she heard it, a cough. She stepped out the door and saw him. It was Kit, he was was bent clutching the lower abdomen, he was so pale.

She went to him and took his face in her hands, he was so hot. 

“Kit…” she whispered worried 

“I’m not feeling well, I don’t know how I even arrived here Em, it hurts” he said with a deep voice, he surely was in pain.

“come” she took him by the arm and went back inside her house with him. She placed him in the sofa and examined him worriedly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do, my tummy hurts so bad, I have been throwing up” he rambled.

“Hey don’t worry, I’m going to pour you a glass of water, stay here and try to relax a bit” she said standing up to go to the kitchen.

When he came back he was caressing Ted with the hand he wasn’t holding his lower abdomen. He moved a bit to make room for Ted at his side and make a face of pain. She came closer and gave him water. She then put her cold hands to his face and he smiled with his pale face.

“I am sorry… I didn’t tell you at the moment because I didn’t want you to worry, I felt I needed to help her, I feel guilty” he said looking down.

She caressed his face “I need you to tell me every detail” 

He told her everything he remembered, every detail, he saw in her face she was hurt with some details, but he could not hide anything from her. He needed her. 

When he finished talking, still in pain, she looked at him in the eye and smiled at him. She approached his face and kissed his check, so near his mouth. “how are you feeling?” She said changing the topic.

“It still hurts, and I am feeling dizzy when I move” he said 

“Do you want to try and sleep a bit and see if it passes?” she said caressing his check.

“I could try” he said with puppy eyes and snuggled more in the sofa with Ted. She sat down near him and took a book, she couldn’t sleep now.

She startled, she has fallen asleep in some moment, it was 6 am now, and he was turning and making sounds. She woke him up and he seemed to be in so much pain she got afraid. 

“I am going to dress me up and drive you to the hospital Kit” she said seriously.

“It is not necessary Emilia, it will pass” he said in so much pain readjusting himself in the sofa.

“Kit, it is not passing, you are worse than you were two hour ago, we are going to the hospital” she said firmly walking up to her room to dress up.

She was back in five minutes with a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a vans slip on he hasn’t ever seen in her wardrobe. He tried to stand up and she was instantly, at his side holding him.

They made their way to her car and she drove him to the hospital, he waited in the entrance giving his name and personal information while she parked her car. She arrived and he was gone, so she went straight to the reception to ask for him.

“Hi I’m looking for Kit Harington” she said to the receptionist with a smile.

“He has been urgently attended, has entered boxes just now” she answered kindly.

“Oh, can I go with him?”

“Sure, are you a family member? I am sorry but only family members can go to the boxes” she said with hesitation.

Emilia stood there frozen, no she was not his family. “I am his fiance, I am telling you this to enter see my fiancé but as you know we are actors and I would be grateful if this doesn’t spread up” she said in a low voice.

“Oh, sorry, of course I cannot spread information about patients, no need to worry, go through that door he is in box 6 Miss Harington” The receptionist told her with a sweet smile.

She thanked her and went on his search, entered the box 6 and there he was alone and with a worried face. She went quickly to his side and took his hand. 

“Hi, I assume you are his fiance, Clara told me now you were coming see him” a voice from the door said, she looked at kit and he has a face of not knowing what was going on, she was red checked. “So, we are going to move him to a room now, we need to operate him urgently” the doctor said and Emilia squeezed his hand, he could tell she was afraid. “We would need to wait at least 5 hours to go to the operating room because of an anomaly in his blood analyses which we should talk about” he said serious. “In the analytic it can be seen that you have ingested a high amount of scopolamine, it is a kind of drug some people uses to take over the consciousness of others”

“shit” murmured Emilia, so Patrick was right, she could not believe it, Rose was not that reckless, never has been. 

Kit looked at her questioningly and she smiled and squeezed his hand, she will tell him when they are alone. 

“I have made an inform about it, in order you need to put a demand against someone, we should call the police if there is any evidence of robe or something in your personal things” he said seriously.

“Whats wrong with him then? Is it about a high ingestion of that drug?” Emilia asked the doctor.

“No, well… yes, he has appendicitis with a very high infection, that’s why it hurts so much, we should operate him now, but we can’t risk the anesthesia, his body needs at least 5 hours more to take off the drug” He informed.

“Ok, thank you so much, so you are moving him to a room to wait, right?”

“Yes, exactly in 5 hours we are going down to the operation room” the doctor said, and two men came to take Kit to a room.

They were together alone in the room, Emilia explained him everything Patrick told her in the park and she tried to make time pass quick for him, he surely was in pain. When the 5 hours passed someone knocked the door and entered, they were taking his report to take him to the operating room. She then felt scared and looked at him, she approached his mouth “I’ll be waiting here, come back to me” she said almost touching his lips, and then kissed him deep, she broke the kiss and he smiled and closed his eyes. 

He was gone for 3 hours now, she was in the room waiting for him, looking through her phone. She opened the messages and started typing:

“I hope you now he is being operated of appendicitis, caused by a huge infection, caused by a high amount of scopolamine in his body. If you want your bra back, you can pass by my house and take it”

She searched her number in the contacts and hit send to Rose. 

The door opened and a tipsy Kit entered in his bed, he was awake and smiling with his checks red. 

“So, this is your wife?” a young nurse teased him.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” he said whispering, his voice so low.

Emilia was redfaced looking at them, they put the bed in place and everything and then they were alone the two of them.

“how are you feeling?” she asked him approaching the bed.

“Like floating, I have even been married again and haven’t realized, I also asked your hand before coming to the hospital…” he said laughing a bit, the anesthesia was affecting him still.

“I needed to tell them I was your fiance, only family can enter here… and I made sure about the discretion of the people here” she said with a serious face.

“The only thing I dislike about your lie is that I would have loved to ask you for your hand for you to not have to lie” he said seriously.

“You just need to ask” she said smiling at him, she was sure the anesthesia was affecting him and that was it.

“I should ask your mother first Clarke, what kind of gentleman do you think I am?” he teased her.

She laughed a bit ant took his hand in hers, caressing it “Try and rest a bit” she said in a low voice and turned to shut the light and close the blind. 

“Stay with me… please” he said in a raspy voice looking at her with puppy eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere” she answered squeezing his hand. 

He woke up again at night, it was 11 pm and she was sat down on a chair, with her head in the bed and still holding his hand. He stayed looking at her, that precious being, arrived to see his house a mess like an orgy has happened there, she looked so hurt, he don’t want to see her like that again. He caressed her hair back from her beautiful face, and she started to move. She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling.

“sorry, haven’t sleep well last night” she joked.

“I love you” he said suddenly.

She squeezed his hand and stood up and passed him the glass of water for him to take a ship. Then she put the glass on the side table and took his face in her hands. “I love you too” she whispered in his mouth, and kissed him deeply, sweetly.


	16. back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for being this late in uploading my story... lack of ideas? I like drama but I needed a bit of flufff. This is short, I will pay you back! enjoy!

Kit was released from the hospital two days ago, and they were in her house, she insisted because last time she saw his house was a mess, so she hired a cleaning service and took care of everything while he was recovering in the mattress she has put in the first floor, the same he has in his house rearrangement. 

She tried hard to cook for him lots of things she knew he liked, and he was in heaven with her and Teddy all day around taking care of him. Tonight Ted was slipping in his crib, and she was taking a bath before bed, so he was there laid down waiting for her to come. 

He started thinking about her in her shower, putting that lavender oil in her body, her breasts… her butt… his blood was rushing down to his cock and she entered the room, just with a big t-shirt and her panties, combing her messy hair. He tried to dissimulate the bulge in his pants, which was also visible in the bed sheets. 

She looked at him, observed him with a half smile in her face. 

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” she said teasing him.

“can you just come to bed and hold me in your arms? Please” he said in a low voice with a shy face.

She went to the bed, climbed to it from where his feet were. She took the sheets and started to taking them down to the feet of the mattress and revealing like this his body. She could see his hardness through his pants and smiled.

She approached him, cautious not to hurt him, he had still the stitches. She started kissing his face: checks, nose, forehead… then she kissed his lips and he took hers in his mouth, hungry for her. She deepened the kiss and then broke it to kiss his neck.

She was kissing the points of his neck she new drive him crazy. She took his t-shirt of off him with caution, and started kissing his chest, his cock jolted in his pants at the bare touch of her tits to his lower abdomen. She felt it and smiled. 

When she arrived to his pants, she tugged at them and he raised himself a bit, with a bit of pain, for her to take them off. He was naked in the bed and she was looking at him, taking him in. He felt the intimacy of the moment and suddenly became shy. 

“you are so beautiful Kit” she whispered looking at him at the eye “I think I am in love with you” she admitted.

He smiled at her, and took her face in one of his hands and pushed her towards him to kiss her. They kissed for a bit, and then she started again kissing his neck, and shoulders and his chest, and his abs. His cock was painfully hard right now, and then he felt her mouth kissing the tip of it. 

He froze, he couldn’t make love to her, nor fuck her, he still has pains, so he stopped her.

“Kit, let me take care of you…” she said when he squeezed her shoulder for her to stop. He loosened his grip on her shoulder and felt how her tongue licked his length from root to tip, it wasn’t the first time that someone shucked his dick, it was just the first time Emilia did it. He took a deep breath.  
She was licking his member and then she looked at him and took him in her mouth. First just the tip, moving her head up and down on it, then she started to take him deeper. He took another deep breath and put his hand to her head, taking her hair in his hand. 

He has a big dick, and he knew it wasn’t pleasant for her to take him in her mouth but she surely has taken him deeper than any other woman has. She was shucking him in a slow pace it was driving him crazy. 

She caressed his balls and suddenly stopped. She looked up at him, and turned around with her back at him. “Open your legs” she commanded and he did it. She positioned in the middle of his legs, and he caressed her butt. She took his dick in her hand and put it to her very wet entrance, then slide down on him.

He groaned loud and squeezed his but, he could see from his place, her back and her butt moving in a serpent way, so slow, it was driving him mad. He caressed her back and butt as much as he could. Then she watched how she moved her hand to her breasts, squeezed them and then went back to her core, and started caressing her clit while moving in that slow pace, without stopping.

They were moaning loud, she looked back at him from her shoulder and smiled, and he smiled back at her. She was caressing her clit and he felt how her walls started to squeeze his dick. She didn’t fasten the pace, it was driving him mad, and then he felt her coming, her walls clenching around his dick.

She slide her hand from her clit down to his balls and caressed and squeezed them, still moving slowly and coming around him while moaning low, like whispers. He came undone inside her, filling her to the core. She moved a bit more and then let him slip out of her, putting her arse up for him to watch his cum dripping out of her cunt.

He was perplexed looking at her cunt with his cum, and caressing her body. She looked at him through her shoulder and smiled. He felt again the intimacy between them, it was huge. He has never feel like this with anyone, he has never come in that slow pace kind of sex. He has never before come with the woman on top. He was crazy about her, in every way. 

They woke up tangled in each other. He smiled opening his eyes as he heard her mumbling like a child who does not want to wake. He hugged her closer to him, this was his favorite scent, her. He snuggled his head in her neck and kissed her softly, he felt how she tightened her grip around his neck and brought him closer to her, to her neck, to her breasts.

“good morning” she said with a low voice.

He looked at her then, and she was smiling, such a cute smile, almost shy. He remembered then how she looked at him from above her shoulder when she was riding him, how she moved like a snake, pleasuring him and pleasuring herself all in one, like a goddess. 

“good morning” he answered breaking himself out of his memories. 

They were silent for a while, and he hugged her closer to him, smelling her scent that was just her. She hide her face in his neck and kissed him there, he felt he was in a real relationship and he hasn’t felt that in a while.


	17. Need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, lack of imagination, i’m back.

One month later, Kit was healed and in his home now. Before the heated night they had, they have been seeing each other, having some kind of dates, watching movies together, having dinner, cooking on Sundays... But nothing else has happened, no sex, just some shy pecks on the lips every now and then, but no passion, no tongue... 

Kit was in his garden, thinking about this last month, he knew his insecurities, and he also knew they needed to talk. He could make her live a mess, he was a divorced man, and his ex wife was Emilia's now not so close friend. Although Rose knew they were seeing each other, she was out of sight. Kit sent her a message telling her to fuck off and not to come again to his house to make a mess, i she needed a friend he could be, but if she wanted to mess up his life he was not. 

He took a bit of the lemon cake he recently made, and he started thinking of what could he do to talk with Emilia and let things clear, he was all in for her, whatever she wanted, even if it was for them to stay out of the eye of the paparazzi. Not going public was nothing he was worried about, they obviously know each other but they wanted to relearn each other and see where were they going. What really troubles him is the lack of intimacy since that night, she has been nothing but patient to him, gave him space, leave him be, but when she came and gave him a peck on the lips, he stopped every further thing that could happen. He seemed terrified, and he want to, no, he need to tell her everything, need her to know and decide if him is what she wanted. 

He took his phone and made some calls while in the garden, he was arranging something, for her, for them both, they needed to be clear to each other, and they needed it right now. 

Emilia was having some tea with a friend in a little backery next to her home. Before heading home she bought some raspberry muffins, Kit's favourites, she wanted to see him, it was three days since they had been together in his house watching a movie and she missed him. She did not want to go to fancy places or being spotted y papz, but she really liked those intimate home moments between them, everything was so... normal. 

On her way back home, she took the walk through the park, although it was larger, she needed to think. Kit hasn't touched her, and when one peck started to be too long he broke apart any chance of intimacy between them. That night was really intimate, and she really enjoyed herself with him, and she thought he enjoyed too, bu that was it, he was kind of afraid of being intimate with her again, maybe he did not like that night.. She was lost in thought when she collapsed against someone...

"You need to be careful, or you will smash those good smelling muffings" said the man.

"Charlie!!" She said looking up to the old man, her smile was so wide.

"Hi dear, are you heading back home? We could walk together if you want to" he said smiling back at her.

"Sure" she said and continued walking with him, talking about things that happened in the neighbourhood, they were laughing about something Miss Bralia was complaining about yesterday. Then the topic came up.

"How are things going with Christopher?" Charlie asked with a tender look. She looked at him then, and her smile banished 

"Honestly, i don't know" she said looking to the ground "We have been seeing each other, having dinner and breakfast, but nothing more" she said, and continued telling him details about their nn existent love life, the cuteness of their home moments. He nodded smiling and started searching something in the totebag he wore, with the bread from the bakery and som other groceries. He took out an old not known magazine, or maybe it was not old but it seemed as if someone has been trying to break it without breaking it. He handled it to her.

"I did not say anything, but maybe in the page 25 you got some answers to his troubles" he said.

She took the newspaper and watched in the fist page, the index, page 25, interview with Rose Leslie after her divorce with Jon Snow. she grimaced, and put the magazine in her bag. Charlie took her arm and squeezed it to comfort her, she smiled at him and they continued their walk and talk as if anything was ever said. 

When she arrived home, she took de magazine and went to page 25 "we needed to break up, we were not made for each other, i like romanticism, sweet love, tenderness, and he was not that" it said, she could not believe, how much does his privacy cost? How much did she earned with this shit? "In bed, he was brutal, animalistic, I could not bear it, he also has a big size so it is not a comfortable lover if you don't like his ways, he gets carried away" she continued reading.... what the actual fuck, she looked the date of the magazine, three weeks ago it was published and she did not know. 

He did not got carried away with her, maybe because he got the stitches, what is get carried away anyway? Did she not get carried away also? Did she not love passion when talking about sex? They could fit each other, and she was no bothered about his size, he was bigger than any other man she has been with but not unpleasant, se remembered that night as the best sex of her life. Her mind was racing, she couldn't understand, she needed to talk to him, so she put on her boots again and took the muffings and headed to his house. When he opened the door, he looked exhausted but he smiled at the sight of her. 

She took two steps forward, without saying a word, and linked her arms around his neck, in one of her hands hanging the bag with the muffins. She locked eyes with him, and then closed hers. She approached, and gave him a peck on his lips. When he was about to break the kiss she hold his head and neck tighter with her arms and hans and took his lower lip between hers, shucking, brushing her tongue in his lip. He tightened his arms around her waist and gave himself to the kiss. She broke it looking in his eyes, she smiled and kissed him again, tenderly, tongue brushing his lips, then she gave some pecks in his lips and break apart from him, looking at his shy red face. 

"We need to talk" they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so be patient, I am dong my best. I accept suggestions about how you want this story to go ahead, although I almost know how it is going to be headed. It is not ended for now, but I am writing almost daily so this will come to an end, and then I will start a Jonerys modern AU :) 
> 
> This story is being posted in wattpad too, but I upload here the chapters before. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing, and don't hesitate to coment or start small-talk, I'm on it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
